Greatest Disaster
by Spiggi
Summary: Merlin called it his Greatest Disaster and thus shunned it from the world until it resurfaced in the lives of two students, but in a time of war it may be the only thing that can save them. CAUTION YOUNG READERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter...I Wish! This story may seem a bit off on a count of I have never read Book 5 but I have the just of it.**

**GRAPHIC SEX SCENES! DO NOT READ IT IF EASILY OFFENDED!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT TRELAWNEY AND VOLDEMORT! COMPLETELY...**

* * *

**Professor Trelawney shot up from her sweat covered resting place in a frighten daze. Her breath was ragged as the cool night air flowed into her open window. She looked more psychotic than usual as her eyes darted from one corner of the bedpost to another. **

"**It was just a dream," she whispered.**

**Trelawney attempted to relax herself but the open window made her paranoid. She clasped the robe around her and pulled back the curtain. **

"**Ahh!" she screamed and closed her curtain again.**

"**This can't be real...it was only a dream," She wept into her hands.**

"**Oh but it is real," came a vile and cold voice from outside the curtain. **

"**You have no power in Hogwarts so be gone before I dispose of you," Professor Trelawney demanded shakily. **

"**Dispose of me? Silly woman how can you get rid of me with no wand," The voice hissed in a snake like manner.**

**She gasped as her hand felt under her pillow for her wand only to find its imprint. **

"**Surprised aren't you? Come now darling let me take a good look at you," the voice mocked even though they could see through the curtains.**

**Professor Trelawney stayed glued to her spot, the person growled, and the curtain flew open. She pushed herself against the corner of her bed as the person obviously a man advanced on her. **

"**Pity at what age does to beauty," the snake like voice reminisced as his hand caresses her face and the cups her jaw. "Now old and ugly! No longer worthy of a chase to any young man, but I didn't come here to relive your glory days."**

"**What did you come for, you monster?" Trelawney screamed.**

"**I came to tell you of my victory, how I will defeat Harry Potter! The world mudblood and wizard will fall to my feet!" The voice foretold as he held tightly to Trelawney's neck so she couldn't breathe. **

"**Its prophecy...you will lose...Harry Potter will defeat you, Tom Riddle," she choked out as his grip tightened.**

"**Never say that name!" he screamed.**

"**What happened to you? You use to my hero," Trelawney sulked.**

"**This is the best thing that ever happened to me...my old life died a long time ago just like your beauty and our family," he hissed and Trelawney shuddered.**

"**Why have you come to haunt me?"**

"**Because my dear Sybil...it's what I do best, reeking havoc in the world is my specialty don't you agree?" He jeered chucking her wand in her face.**

"**By the way, when I do obtain my full sovereignty you will one of the lucky few who die first," he said then vanished in a black mist.**

**Trelawney who had been looking away turned to where "Tom" once stood and noticed the black mist. She studied it for a minute hoping it would disappear but it didn't. The black mist turned the room cold, the atmosphere violent and Trelawney felt it. Out of nowhere, the mist charged are her ready to engulf her, she screamed and jumped onto the floor out of its path. **

**She looked up from the floor to see it was barely daylight, and then she looked around the room for evidence that Tom had been there but there was none. That had been the first night this summer that he had visited her in the flesh. Only in a ghostly form had he tormented her dreams. **

"**All staff please report to the Headmaster's office immediately, there is grave news," the urgent voice of Minerva McGonagall sounded over the intercom.**

**Trelawney tightened her robe once more and readjusted her glasses before make her long trek to Dumbledore's office.**

**When she arrived, most of the staff was in attendance Professor Snape, Professor Binns, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Filch, and Hagrid. Everyone was in his or her robes from the night before and Professor Binns was blushing furiously on count of the nightgown he was wearing. **

"**Everyone please, not a word, I have disturbing news to discuss with all of you! As you know that tomorrow will be September 1st and-"**

"**You called us down here to have a pep talk?" Pro. Binns fumed attempting to cover his unmentionables. **

"**No...I called you down because there is grave news-" McGonagall tried but failed.**

"**You said that already get on with it!"**

"**Well if you let her explain she will...oh and please stop trying to cover up something that isn't big enough to clean a pixie's teeth with," Came an icy voice from the darken park of the room. **

**Some in the room gasped while, others looked on interested.**

"**Well, who the bloody hell are you?" Binns said red faced. A slightly over weight woman stepped out of the shadows. Most of the staff cringed and wished she had stayed in the shadows.**

"**Professor Binns meet our new D.A.D.A. teacher Dolores Umbridge," McGonagall spoke quick and spitefully. "You all can get acquainted later, now we have a more serious matter to discuss." McGonagall reached behind her on the Headmaster's desk and picked up this morning's Daily Prophet. **

**Everyone gasped it was Harry Potter being ushered out of his home by various Aurors. **

"**Rita Seeker wrote the article and that woman is known to stretch the truth which she did, therefore Albus had left for Magical London to make a public statement."**

"**I for one am still in the dark," Snape said glancing arrogantly at Umbridge.**

"**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent a Dementor to Harry Potter's home and being the...only one with magical ability he used the Patronus charm-"**

"**Hooray Harry!" Professor Binns shouted.**

"**Now he is on trial to be expelled from Hogwarts." McGonagall finished throwing a look at Binns. **

"**Oh bugger...sorry to get my hopes up for you Harry," Professor Binns pouted.**

"**Are you secretly in love with the boy?" Snape asked annoyed.**

"**No! I have a special connection with all my students."**

"**Ye, 'er always a wee bi' touched in the 'ead," Hagrid mocked. (A/N: **_**Sorry if I get his accent mixed up!**_

"**I have already contacted the Head Boy and Girl and they will be arriving in a few hours on the Hogwarts Express. They must be informed of the recent events, and equipped with the tools to solve future issues that may arise." McGonagall informed.**

**McGonagall concluded the meeting and everyone retreated back to their rooms. Trelawney gazed at Umbridge spitefully as they all left Dumbledore's office, and went in separate directions.**

'**Something isn't right about that woman!' She thought as the piggish woman trailed behind Professor Snape to the dungeons. **

**Trelawney huffed and raced back to her tower to consult her crystal ball. When she arrived, her room was brighter then when she left but the candles still lit as she scurried about the room. She arranged taro cards in front of her, but she noticed something was a miss. Her crystal ball clouded then cleared to show an image of Hogwarts Express on its descent to the school. **

**She muttered a spell and the image went inside the train, Trelawney shrugged and quickly made the image vanish in order to concentrate on Umbrige.**

**If only she had lingered at the crystal ball image a while longer, she could have saved her...**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express coasted across the tracks attempting to fight the harsh weather conditions only to have the engine fail every few minutes. The conductor would have canceled the whole thing all together if it weren't for the urgent owl from Dumbledore telling him to continue.**

**Angelina Johnson tapped her foot softly against the window of her compartment, as her lengthy body stretched across the seat. She charmed her c.d. player to work as the train made its decent to Hogwarts. She was Head Girl nonetheless but she wasn't thrilled about it. **

**In Angelina's eyes, her life was routine that consisted of Quidditch, school, and friends. Her parents wanted the picture perfect family but all they received were four miscarriages, two stillborns, and a witch. However, she tried her hardest to make their lives seem normal and succeeded to some end; Angelina is Head Girl and a first round draft pick for Pro Quidditch. **

**Several teams interested, Appleby Arrows, Puddlemere United, Sweetwater All-Stars, and the Falmouth Falcons but it wasn't enough. She felt as it her life was going down the drain, as if she was going to miss something if she continued the way she was going. **

**Whenever Angelina brought up the issue of Lord Voldemort and the future war but they quickly dismissed the idea. Angelina hated the fact that her parents never allowed room for spur of the moment things. **

"**I hate this song," Angelina growled sat up, snatched of her headphones, open the door, and tossed the player.**

"**Ow!" Someone yelled throwing the player back in the compartment barely missing her.**

"**You wanker, look at what you did it's broken," she snarled pulling out her wand. She aimed it at the broken pieces and performed a spell, "**_**Reparo**_**."**

"**How is it my fault Johnson when you threw it first," the person responded.**

"**Oh please Montague...you Slytherin are all the same blaming others for your short comings. It amazes me how you managed Head Boy," Angelina spat violently.**

**Julius Antonio Montague stepped inside the compartment and shut the door behind him. **

"**Many of my assets will amaze you, Johnson." **

"**How did you do it though I mean your not that clever, did your daddy pull some strings?" He smirked.**

"**At least my father has ties to the wizarding world...your parents are mudbloods right?" Her eyes flash.**

"**Muggleborn," she corrected.**

**Montague ignored her impertinence toward him and focus on her as his eyes roamed her body as if it were the first time he had seen it. Angelina Johnson was not built like most of the female population at Hogwarts, her flawless rich mahogany brown skin, complimented her dark brown eyes. She had long black hair, which usually remained in braids, or a ponytail. Her body was slender but curvaceous, that could be compared to an hourglass. She looked delicate almost breakable but one thing was for sure Angelina had legs that went for miles. She was truly perfection, he had obsessed over her for four long years and it was time he got what he deserved...**

**Angelina noticed his leering and became uncomfortable as she glanced up at his gorgeous face and hungry eyes.**

"**Take a picture it'll last longer," she demanded as he pulled out his wand.**

"**If only I had a camera," he spoke quickly pointing his wand at her.**

**Angelina reacted quickly but just not quick enough.**

"_**Accio wand**_**," Angelina's wand flew at him.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked fearfully as he pointed the wand at the door.**

"_**Colloportus**_**," the compartment door locks.**

**Angelina mentally kicked herself for allowing this to happen, she had always been a careful person. She trembled slightly as Montague casted a silencing charm on the compartment. He tucked both wands in his robe and the robe he carelessly discarded on the seat. **

**She studied him and if he wasn't such a prat, Montague could be passed off as rather handsome. The girls at Hogwarts fawned over him constantly, saying he was the Lockhart of their era. Julius had shaggy jet-black hair, tan skin and mysterious dark blues that made girls go weak. If one were to make a comparison, Montague could rival Sirius Black in his prime. If there was one thing Angelina admired about him it was that he was free spirited.**

**Montague eyed her once more smirked and descended upon her. She gasped as his lips made contact with her. Montague's hands began to squeeze her waist as he deepened the kiss. Angelina now regaining her composure pushed him away.**

"**Merlin, what is the matter with you?" Angelina screamed at him wiping her lips.**

"**Are you a virgin?" He asked out of nowhere.**

"**No," she answered smartly.**

"**Prove it!" He answered hotheadedly.**

"**So you like me," she stated seductively as her eyed her with caution.**

"**Maybe," Angelina giggled and began to caress his chest. **

"**Good because I like you too," she said closing in on a kiss.**

**She quickly threw her knee into his groin and he fell back landing in a heap on his side. She giggled again and went to make a grab for his robe but Montague had beaten her to it. She froze as Montague had his wand pointed at her ready to cast a spell.**

"**I tried to do it the nice way but now you have to be taught a lesson for being a bad girl!" Montague scolded.**

**He quickly glanced at her attire and noticed she was wearing a modest spaghetti strap dress. He got up with lighting speed and shoved her against the window; she squirmed as he shoved his wand up to her dress. **

"_**Evanesco**_**," he whispered and her dress disappeared.**

**Angelina stood there embarrassed as Montague evaluated her half-naked body. Her large full breast spilled over the black lacey bra she was wearing; her slim waist and flat stomach flattered the pear shaped derriere, which sat a top her long legs. **

"**Do not fight me because I am bigger and stronger than you and I will win. Do you understand?" Angelina nodded.**

**Julius smirked and leaned downward and kissed her again only this time more savagely. She whimpered as he bit, tugged, and smashed against her lips with his. Julius' hands slowly began at her shoulders and made there decent to her breast. From her breast, he proceeded to her lower half. He stopped kissing her leaving her lips bruised and swollen and as his left hand grab her butt his right stroked her crotch. He gazed into her brown orbs waiting for her reaction but was furious when she looked away. Julius forced her around to the window and he pressed his wand to her lower back.**

"**What are you doing?" Angelina asked afraid.**

"**Soon you will be mine!"**

**Julius muttered an incantation and a black light shot from the wand into Angelina's body. Pain shot through her body and her breath froze as she began to feel herself falling. Julius continued the curse until the job was done and Angelina lay sprawled in his arms. He smirked and laid her on the seat where he began to consummate their union...**

* * *

**Angelina stirred awake to see that the train had stopped again the power on the train had cut off leaving the compartment in darkness. She tried to sit up only to feel excruciating pain and only a cloak to shield her naked body.**

"**Lie down your body is still in shock," Julius commands from the darkened corner.**

"**What did you do to me?" She inquired weakly.**

"**I had to test you, and you lied to me," Julius fumed.**

"**You didn't...did you?" She asked finely catching on.**

"**I had to...make...you...mine," he smirked devilishly as he emphasized each word.**

"**How dare you take away something...something that precious," Julius chuckled at her outburst. **

**No matter how much pain she was in, Angelina was going to kick his ass! Her eyes burned with a passion that he had never seen before but it had yet to faze him. Angelina launched herself to Julius but never made it because with a wave of his hand she crumpled to the ground clutching onto her throat for dear life but after a few minutes of breathlessness he released her. **

"**Let me make one thing clear to you...I own you now." She looked up at him confused.**

"**The Curse is what Merlin called his Greatest Disaster, the power to have control over a person. Unlike the Imperius Curse, the Curse, gives one full control mind, body, and soul. I know what your feeling, I know your thoughts, I can pin point you in a second, so don't test me. You can't escape me no matter what you do or where you go, I will find you, and punish you. The Curse was the first of Dark Magic and was somewhat lost to the wizarding world for quite some time." **

"**Why me?"**

"**Oh joy, I have been waiting for this one! Angelina believe it or not I have been watching you for quite some time and I have wanted you. Do you know what it is like to want someone for years but their just out of you reach? Well, when opportunity knocks you have to answer. Therefore, you are mine forever."**

"**What if I don't want to be yours?"**

"**You'll die simple as that...but you must remember there are rules to this Johnson. **

**1.You will tell absolutely no one of this. **

**2.You will obey every command I give you.**

**3.You are not allowed to have any relationship with any males or females unless it has been cleared with me first.**

**4.You will sit near me in every class.**

**5.You will never reject me or to say no to me.**

**6.No sexual relationships of any kind outside of this one.**

**7.You will show me respect.**

**8.You will spend holidays with me...at Hogwarts.**

**9.You will come to me if you are in need of anything and no one else.**

**10.You will not violate any of these rules or you will be punished." **

**By the time, he was done Angelina eyes had been clouded with tears and she was shaking uncontrollably. **

"**How long will I be under your command?" She asked defeated.**

"**For as long as I see it fit, because only the one who delivered The Curse can remove it. Freedom is a privilege not a right...you have to earn it back." He spoke coldly before tipping her head to kiss her. The pair kissed for a moment before Angelina pulled back. **

"**What," he growled aggravated sitting back in the seat.**

"**What do I tell people...my friends will get suspicious and start asking questions?" She whispered.**

**Julius pulled her off the ground and into his lap and cradled her naked body against his. He covered her with his cloak and they both sat in silence as he thought of a solution. **

"**Tell them anything but the truth, your a smart girl improvise," she nodded.**

"**Is that what you'll tell your friends, anything but the truth?"**

"**What I tell them is none of your business," he said coldly shoving her next to him. **

**A moment later the train started and when Angelina glanced out the window, the destination could be seen. Her best guess was that they would be there within minutes.**

"**Put on some decent clothes and I will be back in a bit and when we get to school, well you know the rules."**

**Julius got up snatched his cloak from her and retreated out of the compartment leaving her alone...**

**Dumbledore had returned in a anxious mood and was informed by Professor McGonagall that the Heads were waiting in his office," he breathed in effortlessly as he finally reached his office.**

**As he reached the inside of his office, he could see the backs of Julius Montague and Angelina Johnson. Julius hand was placed on her knee moving up to her thigh. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. The pair jumped and turned toward the door.**

"**As you can see old age hasn't gotten me yet." **

"**Good evening Headmaster," they both said in unison.**

"**I wanted the Head Boy and Head Girl to come a day early this year because there is grave news to discuss," the two looked confused.**

**Dumbledore began the task of retelling the events of Harry Potter's summer and how it might affect the upcoming school year. Once he finished the room's atmosphere had changed, Angelina sat in her seat horror stricken holding tight to the handles on the chair, while on the other hand Julius seemed unfazed. **

"**Well Professor, as Heads we will take the responsibility of making sure the student body does not go array. As matter of fact, each of the prefects will have a talk with their designated houses to discuss the issue. Student conduct will not be jeopardized on a count of this situation we guarantee you Headmaster," Julius declared wisely.**

"**Well since you have all this figured out I will be glad to show your dormitory for the year." Dumbledore said heading toward the door with Julius and Angelina on his heels.**

**Ten minutes after they left his office they came to a portrait of the late Merlin who gazed at them and smiled. **

"**What will the password be?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Let Johnson decide," Julius said nonchalantly.**

"**Um...I don't know...how about Greatest Disaster?" Angelina asked glancing at Julius whose eyes flickered.**

"**Fine by me...Greatest Disaster!" Dumbledore announced and the portrait swung open.**

**Angelina gasped at the mere sight of the common room, while Julius looked on bored. The common room was twice the size of a normal one, elaborately decorated red and green, the evergreen leather couches offset the deep red carpet. The mini library surrounded a large fireplace, which blazed triumphantly. A spiral staircase led to two oak doors opposing the other. Dumbledore guided the pair up the staircase and to their rooms. **

**Julius opened his door to see a king size bed covered in dark blue silk sheets, his trunk in front of his bed, a dresser to the right of his bed, a desk, a empty bookcase, a door in the corner of his room. He opened it to see a bathroom, which most likely connected to Angelina's room seeing how there, was a door on the other end of the lavatory. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the large room toward the balcony.**

"**Oh, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to inform you that you will be sharing a bathroom with Ms. Johnson that won't be a problem now will it, Mr. Montague?" Dumbledore spoke.**

"**No sir, I figured as much thank you."**

"**Goodnight," Dumbledore said closing the door.**

"**Goodnight," Julius whispered then returned to the balcony...**

**Angelina's accommodations were quite similar to Julius' except the color theme was lilac and bed sheets were made out of Egyptian cotton. She also had a vanity set in which she could use to store make up, perfumes, and any other personal items. Angelina too went to the balcony but was stopped by Dumbledore who was on his way out. **

* * *

**(A.N: SEX SCENE ALERT!)**

* * *

**Angelina went to the bathroom to take a shower and forget of what happened that day and what was to come of it. She turned on the water and stripped herself until she was bare. No less then ten minutes into the wash, the door swung opened. She could clearly hear Julius in the background removing his clothing. He slid back the door and stepped inside. Angelina looked slightly nervous as his naked form invaded the shower. Her eyes roamed his godlike body wishing he were someone else. Then her intrusive gaze landed on his genitals. She froze at the site of his long thick cock, for she had seen some in her time but none were that big.**

"**You look nervous...don't act like you haven't done this before," he soothed kissing her neck.**

"**Not by choice," she defended as he began to viciously grab at different parts of her body.**

**Then he grabbed her hand and put it up to his tone chest, then to his abs. While this was happening, they were kissing passionately. To the outside world, the pair looked like a loving couple but it was scaring her. Angelina was enjoying it even though she wasn't suppose to and Julius knew it. He guided her hand down to his manhood and she gasped and pulled away. **

"**Remember rule number five...now do it," Angelina slowly reached for his cock and firmly held to it and waited instruction.**

"**Rub me," Julius moaned into her soaked hair.**

**Angelina did as she was told and moved her hand up and down on his cock occasionally grabbing it. He moaned and moved his head down to suck on her nipples. His moved his hand between her legs and began to massage her. Angelina's breath hitched as she felt the most incredible sensation in her life as he stuck his fingers in her clit. She threw her head back and bit back a moan. **

"**Stop," Julius, whispered hoarsely snatching her hand away from him.**

**He looked into her eyes and kissed her once more before picking her up and shoving his cock into her without warning. Angelina whimpered into his shoulder as he violently plunged inside of her. **

"**You're so fucking tight," Julius grunted while grabbing her ass so he could steady himself.**

"**Please...Montague slow down," Angelina pleaded with no avail.**

**He ignored her and continued to thrust his long member into her, while she was sent crashing into the bathroom wall with every thrust. Soon she got use to what was happening, her hips moved against his, and she met every thrust. Soon after that, low moans escaped her lips feeding Julius' fiery as he pounded into her. Within minutes, those low moans slowly turned into screams of passion. An hour later, the pair were still at it, Julius was now grunting loudly as Angelina's vaginal muscles clamped tightly on his cock. Angelina sighed as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. **

"**I'm cumming...I'm cumming," Julius screamed releasing his orgasm deep inside of her.**

**Both were exhausted out of breath and utilizing the wall for ultimate support. Julius rested his head against hers and kissed her once again. **

"**Did you...need me...to carry you...to your room?" Julius panted and she nodded.**

**Julius removed himself from her and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed.**

"**You were an okay fuck...I wonder if all the Gryffindor girls are sluts like you," he patronized then retreated to his on room leaving her once again where she hated to be alone...**

* * *

**Wow! I'm done! This story came out of nowhere and I don't know completely where I going with it and the storyline is coming together as time progresses. ****A LOT OF GRAPHIC SEX, UNDERAGE READERS NOT ALLOWED.**

**Happy Spring Break!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Spiggi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the ten dollars my mom gave me this morning! Nothing more I'm afraid so don't try to sue because that ten is going to lawyer fees. **

* * *

**The Head's common room was quiet as the sun pierced through her slightly closed curtains. Angelina lay sprawled out in her bed with her eyes red and puffy from crying the entire night. Now it was midday and she nothing but take a shower and remain in her room without interruption from Julius. Angelina sighed deeply stood and walked over to face the full-length mirror.**

"**I even look different," she whispered as she stared at her reflection. **

**Angelina twist and turn in the mirror watching her movements noting that they too had also morphed.**

"**What did he do to me?" She said removing her t-shirt. She blinked away tears as Angelina turned her back on herself. She twirled her head around a bit, so she could see her back. **

"**Oh Merlin," she gasped as her eyes drifted down to her lower back and saw what The Curse had done.**

**The Curse has left a tattoo like mark shaped as a skull whose eyes glowed and made her knees grow weak. The more she stared at it the weaker she felt, her breath was caught in her throat. As she continued to stare Angelina noticed the glow brightened, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't turn away. She choked viciously as she wheezed and dropped to her knees with her eyes still painfully glued to the mark. **

'**I'm going to die,' she thought fearfully as she her world darkened, all she could see was the skull, and it's eyes shinning victoriously.**

**Suddenly there was a fierce banging at the door but Angelina couldn't hear it for she was too entranced by the mark. The doorknob turned faintly but nothing happened because she had locked the door earlier.**

"**Johnson! Johnson...open the fucking door right now, damn you to hell if you don't open this door! Turn head away Johnson it will kill you," Julius screamed while trying to kick open the door with no avail.**

**He stopped and checked the insides of his cloak for his wand. He pulled it out and pointed it toward the door.**

"**_Alohomora_," he commanded and the door was unlocked**

**Julius burst through the door and quickly pointed his wand at the skull in the mirror's reflection.**

"**_Reducto_," he shouted as the mirror moved out of Angelina's gaze leaving her to crumple to the ground. **

**Julius bent down next to her and evaluated the situation only to find Angelina had had a horrific nosebleed that was staining her lilac carpet. He stared into her eyes to see that they rolled to the back of her head. Upon further inspection, he found that she was suffocating because of the clumps of blood wedged in her throat. Julius hauled her up and dragged her to the bathroom where he force her to the toilet. Angelina who was now bearing her surrounding began to cough up the blood while Julius held her hair back. When she was done, Julius pulled her up over to the sink and began to clean her face. As soon as he was done, he dried her face off with a hand towel and carried her back to her room. He pulled back the sheets, laid her down, and tucked her in. Angelina groaned, closed her eyes, and went into a dreamless sleep. **

**Julius glared at the sleeping girl and went to clear the blood of the carpet. After he was done he left out the room but not before making sure her life was no longer in trouble...**

* * *

**Trelawney sat on her window seal and looked toward the night sky. She fiddled with a practically ancient picture frame and tears of hurt streaked her face. Trelawney rocked back and fourth singing lightly.**

"**Hollow are trees,**

**Soft is the wind,**

**Where is my love I'll see you again,**

**I remember the day, the day we met,**

**Your face was sweaty my palms were wet,**

**We kindled our love with one sweet kiss,**

**Its day I'll treasure and the one I'll miss..."**

**Trelawney wept loudly clutching the picture frame for dear life. She glanced at the moving picture to see two young children laughing and running around a bench. On the bench, a man and a woman were seated cuddling and laughing. The picture itself was visibly old but to her that day was seared in her mind forever. To her it felt like it had just happened yesterday.**

**She wrapped the old picture frame in a handkerchief and laid it back in a wooden box. The she carefully removed a scarlet journal from the box and blew the dust off the cover. **

"**It's been so long since I've seen you...I died on my final entry," Trelawney said to the journal while opening to the journal and flipping to the last page.**

June 8, 1964

Dear Journal,

The last thing I remember were their screams horrible blood wrenching cries for help. He made me watch the entire thing and I was powerless to stop him. We were so happy together only minutes before laughing and being silly as a family before they came. Voldemort and his group of accomplices stormed my home. We had been in hiding for quite some time and no one knew where we were except for Tom. He broke his promise to me and savagely tortured my family before my eyes. The look in Daniel's eyes showed me that I had failed him. I was the protector over the family when it came down to magic...and I failed them. I was stunned by a hex and was forced to watch them destroy my family. They fought valiantly but in the end, what power do three muggles have against magic...dark magic at that. However, that wasn't the worst part...I died when Voldemort put me under the Imperio and made me murder them one by one. From that point on I was no longer Sybil "seer of the ages" loving mother and wife...I am now just a casualty in his uprising for power.

-Sybil

**It had been over 30 years since Trelawney had even glanced at any of the items in the wooden box. For her it was 30 years to soon so she wrapped up the contents and set off for the Forbidden Forest...**

* * *

**Angelina moaned and sat up in her bed to realize it was no longer daylight. She turned the clock next to her and gasped when she saw the time. It was 6:30 and the rest of the students would be arriving in the next two hours. She sighed flipped off the covers and trudged to the bathroom. She opened with caution in case Julius was there but in her favor, it was clear. **

**She spent the next hour getting ready taking a shower, brushing her teeth and hair, and putting on her Head's robes. When she was done, she left her room then to the common room. **

"**Nice to see you awake," came the sarcastic voice of Julius who was lounged on one of the couches.**

"**Nice to see your parents taught you proper etiquette," Angelina fired back in a cynical tone.**

"**Watch what you say Johnson because those words could be your last...remember I own you," Julius hissed pulling her down on the couch. **

"**I'd rather die then spend another minute with you," she shrilled.**

"**I should have let you die earlier...then you could get what you wanted," he mocked with a smirk.**

"**What?"**

"**Don't you remember? You went rigid after looking in the bloody mirror."**

"**It was your fault for putting the mark there in the first place," Julius laughed.**

"**My fault? How is it my fault; you should have turned away when you felt yourself ailing," Julius shouted.**

"**Asshole!"**

"**Bitch!"**

"**Stupid Git!"**

"**Mudblood!"**

"**Bastard!"**

"**Whore!" **

**Angelina raised her hand and smacked him in the face leaving his cheek red and his expression priceless. Angelina giggled and fell to the floor rolling around. Julius sat on the couch furious as Angelina filled the once silent room with her cold heartless laughter. He cursed and grabbed the hysterical girl and slammed her against the bookcase. The room was so quiet that one could probably hear a quill drop outside of the door.**

"**When we get back from the feast tonight you will pay for that," he rebuked in her face.**

**He stalked off in a hushed fiery leaving her to sink to the floor and think of what the repercussions of her action might be...**

* * *

"**Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore began his almost never-ending speech after the first years had been sorted.**

**Angelina sat at the end of the table staring at the empty gold plate as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and Lee sat listening avidly to what the twinkled eyed man was saying. Stilled lost in thought Angelina never noticed that the feast began or the cold Slytherin eyes on her. **

"**Lina, what's wrong you haven't touched your food or said a word since we got here," Lee asked as the rest of the group nodded. **

"**Just tired I guess...it was a long train ride," Angelina mumbled.**

"**I'll bet it was, I mean an entire train ride with that snake," Alicia fumed.**

"**He maybe a snake but Merlin he's sexy...that body, face, and from what I've heard he has quite a large-" Katie rambled until Fred interjected.**

"**Your disgusting Kate...but its not surprising coming from the girl who was obsessed with Marcus Flint." Katie stuck her tongue out at him. **

"**Anyway, how was your summer Angelina," George asked.**

"**Oh...um...uh huh." Angelina whispered. **

"**Did something happen over the summer...or on the train for that matter," George asked.**

"**What did he do I'll hex him to pieces," Lee fumed. **

"**Nothing I just got a letter from my mom...saying my dad lost his job," she lied.**

"**Oh, Lina if you need anything, money...we don't care," Alicia soothed.**

"**On the bright side, now you can finally say you're as poor as the Weasley's," Fred joked and Angelina giggled.**

**George frowned at her, he glanced in her eyes and in that moment knew, it was an act. Soon Dumbledore ended the feast and everyone was sent back to his or her respective dorms. As the herd of students passed through the doors, George pulled Angelina to the side away from the group.**

"**Lina what's wrong," George whispered softly.**

"**Nothing...I'm just...tired," Angelina, moaned as her eyes watered.**

"**You can't hide anything from me, you know that. What happened?" Angelina remained tight-lipped.**

"**Fine...don't tell me but when you're ready I'm here?" George cooed hugging her and brushing his lips softly near her lips.**

**Angelina shuddered as a spine tingling chill raced up her spine. She didn't know if she was repulsed or turned on by his sudden forwardness. **

"**Sorry about that," Fred apologized sheepishly sensing her reaction.**

"**No, Fred its okay um...I have to go. I'll speak to you later," Angelina yelled as she bolted from the Great Hall to the Head's dorm. As the pair separated, they never detected the malice-filled eyes watching their every move.**

**When Angelina arrived in the common room, she breathed in a sigh of relief to see that she was alone. The magnificent blazes of the hearth accenting the furniture in the room making the room seem almost nostalgic begging for warmth. **

**Angelina still flushed, walked unsteadily to the staircase only to be thrown to the ground. She looked up to see nothing but the deep piercing eyes of Julius Montague. **

"**I enjoyed that little show you and the Weasel put on after the feast. You really are a whore," he jeered.**

"**I didn't do anything," she cried.**

"**Oh but you did, you allowed that red headed dung brain to touch you," He said pointing his wand at her.**

"**What are you going to do to me?"**

"**Make you pay..._Crucio_!" She screamed and jerked around uncontrollably. **

**He continued the curse for five more minutes and then spoke out, "_Finite Incantatem_."**

**She went limp as her broken body was seared in pain was lay recklessly across the floor. Julius jolted his hand toward her, a black light shot from his hand into Angelina. The light picked her up and slammed her against the wall. **

"**Don't be a complete daft, darling. Just know if you ever let that thing come near you again...you will pay," Julius snarled pushing her down on her knees.**

**He unzipped his slacks revealing his member holding in front of her lips. Angelina was frozen she was completely befuddled at his actions until she saw the look in his eyes.**

'_I have to...rule number 5,'_** Angelina thought.**

"**Open wide because if you bite me they'll be hell to pay," Angelina unenthusiastically opened wide.**

**Julius immediately shoved himself in her mouth as she gagged due to the lack of air. Julius moaned as he began to shove his long member further down her throat. Tears began to well up in Angelina's eyes as she continued to deep throat him. He fisted her hair and pumped deeper into her face until he felt the familiar surge of an orgasm. Angelina soon tasted a salty substance that was now cascading down her throat; she tried to jerk away.**

"**Swallow all of it!" Julius screamed.**

**He removed himself as Angelina force down the rest of his cum then took huge gulps of oxygen. Julius grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved her on her knees. Angelina now realizing what was about to take place sighed and rested her hands in front of her. **

"**Why are you doing this to me?"**

"**Thought we went over this already...because you deserve it!"**

**Julius pulled down her underwear and spread her legs further apart for better access. Julius who was still erected stabbed his member into Angelina's anus causing her to topple over in pain. She cried as he pumped relentlessly into her. After ten minutes of torture, Julius finally came and ejected himself from her. Angelina hit the ground in unbearable pain, which was too much and fainted on the carpet. **

"**Let this be a lesson...because if this happens again...you're dead," Julius admonished the unconscious girl. **

"**_Locomotor body_," Julius commanded as he transported her body to the couch and retreated to his keep...**

* * *

**Angelina moaned and gasped as she stirred awake. Her eyelids snapped open as she looked around her to find a cold empty common room. Sunlight cut though the curtain begging to be let in fully. She panics flicking her wrist to read her watch to find she had missed breakfast almost two classes. Moaning once more Angelina pulls herself up from the couch wincing as pain evaded her lower extremities. Glancing down she found blood stained in her underwear because of what Julius had done. She forced herself to the bathroom and began to heal and clean herself...**

* * *

**Julius strolled to the Great Hall in his usual cold manner, sometimes frightening a few of the 1st and 2nd years who had made the mistake of getting in his way. When he arrived, the room was barely full as most of the students were asleep in their dorms. The Slytherin table looked deserted but those who were there were good enough for him. Constantine Warrington, Adrian Pucey, Sophia Sinatra and Claudia Greengrass were seated at the end of the table.**

"**Julius darling you look tired...long night," Sophia teased as Julius sat down. **

"**No...why would you even suggest such a thing," Julius argued as he began to fill his plate. **

"**Because, Hogwarts resident Head Girl is your roommate and one hot-" Adrian responded.**

"**You know as well as anyone, I do not associate with mudbloods," Julius spat.**

"**Well speaking of Muggles here comes one of their biggest fans," Claudia jeered. **

**The rest of the group turned their heads to the approaching Gryffindor who they sneered at in disgust. **

"**Montague."**

"**Bell."**

"**We were wondering if you seen Angelina this morning...see she never misses breakfast," Katie rambled nervously.**

"**No I haven't, just because were roommates don't think for one moment that I would keep tabs on her," Julius mocked.**

"**Honestly, Bell why do you hang out with such filth, your a pureblood for Merlin's sake have more class," Sophia said.**

"**She's not filth, and you're the one to talk Sinatra!" Katie yelled.**

"**Know your place...you must watch your tongue around your elders." Constantine scolded her and Katie blushed. **

**Katie who was now red faced and somewhat embarrassed returned to her table with out a word.**

"**My oh my...6th years are completely horrid," Claudia teased.**

"**I agree, but did you see the way she eyed Stan," Sophia said.**

"**Seems like you got a new fan," Julius raged. **

"**Julius was there any truth to that? Are you sure, you haven't seen your _roommate_," Adrian accused.**

"**Those who tell don't know...and those who know don't tell," Julius quoted as the group stared at him confused**

"**Well did you fuck her or not, mate?" Adrian interjected.**

"**Real mature, your disgusting Addy!" Claudia seethed as Julius and Constantine smirked.**

**Soon after, it was time for the first class to begin for Julius was Advance Transfiguration with Pro. McGonagall who was startled by Angelina's absence but relieved when Spinnet covered for her. Julius sat perched in his seat unfazed by the entire situation. Second was Double Potions and Pro. Snape didn't even bat an eye at her nonexistence. When D.A.D.A came around Julius began to falter slightly when he noticed she wasn't in class. **

"**Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts I am Professor Umbridge, I don't care to know who you are. For some of you I knew your parents which make most of you in this class unfit to be educated," she snarled while glaring at the Weasley twins.**

"**What a bitch," Fred whispered to George who snickered.**

"**50 points from Gryffindor...you may not think I can hear but I have ears like an elf so don't try me," She challenged right in Fred's face.**

**She smirked as the room was filled with silence and she turned to the board.**

"**Breath like a troll, too," George teased.**

"**That's it 150 points from Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors in the room went into a fit of protest. **

"**That'll be 60 points more from Gryffindor, and maybe detention if your not quiet," the entire room hushed.**

**Twenty minutes into her lesson the door creaked open and everyone turned his or her head to see Angelina slip through the door. She wore a grim tired face with the body language that would strike down anyone who dared to mess with her.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge bellowed.**

**Angelina said nothing but handed Umbridge a signed excused note from Dumbledore. Umbridge balled up the note and turned her nose in the air, which made half the class believe she was kin to a Parkinson. **

"**Pathetic excuse for a Head Girl had to get the Headmaster to write you a sick note. You are unworthy to learn and a waste of my time, but if you insist on staying sit and not another interruption from you...50 points from Gryffindor," Angelina's expression darkened but she remained quiet and searched for a seat. The only open seat was next to Julius Montague.**

**Angelina frowned slightly but continued to the seat next to him earning sympathy looks from all her friends. As she sat Julius side eyed her but she ignored him and began taking notes that Pro. Umbridge wrote on the board. Julius pulled out a piece of parchment scribbled on it and passed it to Angelina.**

**J: **_How are you feeling?_

**A:**

**J: **_I know you're furious at me, which is understandable, and I want to apologize for my actions. I'm a jealous possessive bastard I admit it._

**A: **Go on...

**J: **_When I saw him touch you it just...well I don't even allow my own housemates to touch my things without permission.Forgiven?_

**A: **Forgiven and I'm sorry...I should have walked away in the beginning.

**J: **_Just don't let it happen again._

**Angelina nodded as Julius folded up the note and slipped it into his cloak pocket. Julius then slipped his left hand on her upper right thigh and began to caress her, Angelina thought nothing of it, but those who sat behind them had a different take to what was going on.**

"**What do you make of that? I told you ya'll something was going on!" Fred whispered harshly as Lee, George, and Alicia looked on at Julius and Angelina.**

"**Um...maybe they're-" Alicia stuttered trying to make sense of it.**

"**Look now he's feeling her up...why isn't she shaking him off?" Lee gasped.**

"**Something is going on here...she wasn't right last night," Fred argued. **

"**This is none of our business Fred, just leave it," George said as Alicia nodded.**

"**No I won't leave it!" Fred yelled as the entire room silenced.**

**Fred noticed every eye was on him causing him to go bright red and fall back into his seat in embarrassment.**

"**Mr. Weasley...do you know when to stop! I wont bother taking off house points this time...you'll just spend two weeks worth of detention with me!" Umbridge yelled as Fred sulked and the Slytherins chuckled.**

"**310 points must be a record...class I want you to write a 10 foot parchment on the dark creatures of the century, including their origin, abilities, and weaknesses. Oh, and I want them by next class. You can have the Gryffindors to thank for that," Umbridge proclaimed then dismissed the class.**

**All the students filed out of the classroom violently each one dreading the 10ft parchment that would hold them captive deep into the night. Angelina and Julius were the last to leave, but as they exited Alicia, Fred, George and Lee were not so far behind. They tagged along as the duo rounded corners and cascaded down stairwells. Julius who had keened in on the groups' intrusion walked faster until he and Angelina were in the courtyard. From there he sprinted to the Forbidden Forest pulling Angelina along with him. They crouched down behind some bushes as the group approached somewhat out of breath. **

"**Now where did they disappear to...I'm tired," Alicia whined. **

"**Maybe they had some Head's meeting?" George inquired.**

"**Then why did they run?" Lee asked.**

"**We were being bit nosey...don't you think?" Alicia said.**

"**Something isn't right...Angie would never willing go off with that git. We are going to get to the bottom of this," Fred demanded heading back to the castle.**

"**We?" Lee interrupted.**

"**Yes "we"...but if you don't want to help then fine...I'll do it on my own," Fred sulked leaving the group to stand there bewildered.**

"**Oh wait up mate, Lee was only funning you," George yelled to his brother.**

**Alicia turned and punched him in the arm," What I say?" **

"**You know how he fancy's Angelina, is there nothing in your head," Alicia rebuked.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Oh never mind, lets just catch up with Fred," George soothed as they all ran after Fred.**

**Julius and Angelina remained in their same spot until everything was clear. In the daylight, the Forbidden Forest looked serine and welcoming. The pair sat uncomfortably in the others presence. **

"**So, Weasley really likes you," Angelina nodded.**

"**You fancy him back?" She shrugs her shoulders. **

**After that, they were once again thrown into another awkward silence. **

"**We better get going, I have Care of Magical Creatures next," Julius nodded pulling her to her feet.**

**As they began to shortcut through the forest, Angelina snagged her foot on a hard object.**

"**Oww...my foot," she hisses and stumbles.**

"**It's a box," Julius mumbled as they both bent down to examine it...**

* * *

**Wow! That was long, sorry I could post it faster I had final exams, but it's worth the wait.**

**-Spiggi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Howdy! It's not sunny where I live but since I'm still alive, the day couldn't be any better!**

* * *

**Angelina scrunched up her face and bent down next to him to scrutinize the box more thoroughly. She reached out and brushed the dirt off the lid only to see some sort of writing on the lid. **

"**I can't make it out," she mumbled squinting.**

"**It says _Nous toujours aurons Paris_...which means 'we will always have Paris," he translated.**

"**I didn't know you speak French," Julius smirked and nodded.**

"**Johnson you will come to understand there are many things about me no one knows," he explained slipping the box delicately into his pack.**

"**What are you doing...Montague that's not yours," he just shrugged his broad shoulders.**

"**You can't just take it, that belongs to somebody else...I mean they left the damn thing in the bloody dark forest. Surely you don't intent on them being content with you taking it!"**

"**Johnson...by chance do you remember what time it is," he mocked ignoring her outburst.**

"**For Merlin's sake...my next class starts in five minutes," she gasped.**

"**I see you in the Common Room tonight we'll take a look at this thing together!" He yells walking in the opposite direction from her.**

**Angelina never responded she just took off to Hagrid's Hut where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were rapidly gathering. The poor girl had taken off so fast that she hadn't realized that she had dropped her Care of Magical Creature and D.A.D.A books in the process...**

* * *

**Trelawney ran about through the entire forest in search of her box. It baffled her because she knew it didn't grow legs and walk away. Night was soon to delay her search as she spent her free period and the remainder of the day in the forest pulling out her hair. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind as her knees buckled causing her to the ground.**

**Where could it be? **

**Could You-Know-Who have stolen it?**

**Was it because she woke up on the wrong side of the bed?**

**Did one of the students discover it on their way to class?**

**Was Umbridge playing a nasty joke on her?**

**Was she dreaming?**

**Did she forget where the box was?**

**Did someone modify her memory?**

**Was she wearing the right glasses?**

**Did she even leave the box there in the first place?**

**Maybe the creatures of the forest destroyed the box and hid the evidence of their wrongdoing?**

**Did a gust of wind blow the box away?**

**What if the box did run away because it hated her?**

**WHERE COULD IT BE?**

**She quickly stood up and dusted herself of for her theories were getting her nowhere. She collected her emotion best she could as she began to head back to the castle. She went no more than a couple of feet when her foot knocked up against a rather large book. Trelawney frowned slightly picking up the book reading the front cover.**

"**Care of Magical Creatures 7th Year Edition and Defense Against the Dark Arts 7th Year Edition...very interesting," she whispered.**

**She clutched the book against her chest and scurried to the castle with great haste, never noticing a figure watching her every move...**

* * *

**After her tiring day had, past Angelina sulked back to the common room with sadness in her heart. When she arrived at Hagrid's Hut, she had realized that her course books had gone missing. To her demise Umbridge was there to greet the students saying she would fill in until Hagrid returned. What made it even worse was that Angelina lost 75 house points for not having her book. Alicia was more than happy to help out a friend shared her book with Angelina for the class. **

**In the middle of her Divinations class, she had remembered the box and then she realized that she must have dropped the books in her a rush to get to class. Right before dinner, she returned to the forest looking for her books. It didn't take her long for she spotted them almost immediately, as she was about to grab them she heard footsteps. Out of fear that it would be a professor, she ran deeper into the woods. Angelina waited for what she felt was an hour for the person to leave. She couldn't make out the person because he or she was wearing a cloak but what she did know was that that had found her books and returned to the castle with them. **

**Therefore, the journey to the common room was a hazy blurry experience making her queasy with every step. No food to off set her judgment and clear her mind forcing Angelina to make clouded decisions. When she was close, enough she practically sprinted the common room. **

"**Greatest Disaster," she whispered as the portrait swung open with Angelina practically falling in.**

**Julius who was sitting on the couch twiddling the box in his hand threw to the side and went to Angelina. She sat on the floor dazed and exhausted as he carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch.**

"**Johnson look at me," she complied.**

"**You haven't eaten anything all day...I had one of the house elves bring you dinner. You have to eat everything because there's no good in you fainting when we haven't seen what's in the box yet," he said putting tray in her lap.**

**When the food appeared, she quickly began eating with no fuss of any kind. She had seven helpings and though she felt like she was going to explode, her energy was back. Julius sat miffed at the idea that she could dispose of that amount of food in such a short time.**

"**You're finished," Angelina nodded.**

"**You had me worried there for a moment...I didn't think you would stop," Julius said with an eyebrow raised.**

**Instantly embarrassed Angelina rambled out excuses eyes downcast the entire time while her hands made wild jesters to go along with her incoherent speech. **

**Julius stared at her as if she was speaking in a foreign language, slowly his stone-faced expression cracked. The edges of his mouth began to quiver; his lips parted showing his white teeth. His shoulders went next trembling bobbing his head ever so slightly. Soon he could no longer hold it in from the pits of his stomach through his throat and out his mouth...laughter. Angelina froze to gaze at him as if he were a stranger or a long lost relative. Julius curled up fell on the floor shaking violently had tears forming and Angelina who was dumbfounded began to fume in anger. **

"**Stop it...stop it this instant! Why are you laughing," Julius only got worse.**

"**Johnson...I can't stop your hilarious...I've never seen a girl...eat like you...do your parents feed you," he choked out between his cackling. **

"**Wait...your laughing at me because of my eating habits...well I hadn't eaten all day and I was hungry...you said eat every bit...your an ass hole!" She screamed as his hilarity died down, but she retreated to the staircase refusing to linger in his presence.**

"**Johnson...wait I didn't mean anything by it," He yelled catching her arm. **

"**Why were you laughing," she whispered.**

"**What you did was funny, hell how you were eating was funny, and I don't get to laugh much but when I do I make count."**

"**You said I eat like a hippogriff!"**

"**I said no such thing!"**

"**Too bad...you implied it," she challenged.**

"**I've always been around women who thought less was more and that is how most of the pureblood society thinks. Being around you was a reality check...a comedic one at that."**

"**Your not help the situation any!"**

"**Johnson I'm not use to a girl eating quite the way you do but in a weird sort of way it was a pleasant surprise."**

"**Really, because I get enough of this crap from Fred and George I don't need it from you!"**

"**I enjoy a girl with an unusually healthy appetite...maybe we can have an eating contest one day?" He mocked laughing again. **

**Angelina stood there but instead of pelting him with hexes, she too now began to giggle along with him. After a few seconds, they both calmed down and Julius remembered the box. She followed him to the table as he picked up the box and carefully spread its contents in front of the fireplace. Angelina bent down on the floor next to him as they looking through the box.**

"**Wow...look at this Montague an old Daily Prophet," he looked.**

"**This is old...dates back to the 60's. What's it about Johnson?"**

"**Muggle family viciously murdered...brutal acts of violence...believed to be the workings of dark wizards unknown...for what the ministry has feared has happened...dark lord on the rise...the unknown dark wizard goes by the name Voldemort...pseudonym disguises true identity...aurors promise to have him and his assailants brought to justice promptly," Angelina reads as Julius rolls his eyes.**

"**Wonder who the family was?"**

"**What does it matter You-Know-Who probably did it for no reason?"**

"**Dates at little off because he didn't start his rise to power until the early seventies."**

"**He was getting an early start, so what? You-Know-Who probably did all his dirt low key but only this time he was caught in the public eye."**

"**I have a feeling there's more to the story than just that...lets keep looking."**

**They sifted through the old newspaper articles, pictures, mementos, and then the journal. **

"**What in bloody hell?"**

"**It only says Sybil on the front...the rest is scratched out," Angelina says.**

"**Look at this picture...the woman she looks familiar," she nodded.**

"**Maybe this was the family that the Daily Prophet was talking about," Angelina asked.**

"**What does it say on the inside of the journal say," Julius inquired scooting closer to her so that he could peer over her shoulder.**

"**The journal is ancient, pages completely yellowed you can't even read the writing...hold on there is no writing...you know Fred told me that...never mind," Angelina said.**

"**What?"**

"**It's nothing really."**

"**You can trust me," he said making eye contact.**

"**No I can't, you've taken over my life, shredded every bit of purity I have in me and we're not even friends. Not to mention you're in Slytherin which isn't an added bonus!"**

"**One I saved you life, I could have let you die in front of that mirror and on top of not all Slytherin are scum," he confessed.**

"**Bloody hell why don't you just tap into my mind and find out!"**

"**I'm trying to respect you...now please on my life I won't breathe a word to anyone...not all Slytherin are Death Eaters isn't that what your thinking."**

"**Fine but you have to swear; cross you hear hope to die stick needle in your eye," she demanded holding out her pinky.**

"**Completely childish I won't do it," he said.**

**Angelina gave him her best pouty face ever as her eyes watered while her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Julius caved at the site of her big browns penetrating his dark blues. He sighed uncomfortably glancing around the room, Angelina noticed his guarded state.**

"**No one's around and I won't tell a soul that you did this, cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye."**

"**Fine...I cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye," he repeated linking his pinky with hers.**

"**Remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened well..." Angelina began the story of how the chamber was opened with full details on both Ginny and Harry's accounts. Julius sat closed mouth as he watched and listened to her vivid tale of the Boy Who Lived.**

'She looks so cute the way she talks with her hands...what am I doing? I've got to pay attention**,' Julius dismissed his thoughts and continued to listen to her story.**

"**So now you know the truth."**

"**Are you trying to tell me that the youngest Weasley was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets? The red headed little mousy girl who sulks after Potter all the time? It couldn't have been that shutter bug!" Julius mocked.**

"**Well yes...I mean no...if you think of it like that then she did. For one she does not follow Harry around and she isn't a shutter bug!" Julius rolled his eyes.**

"**You missed one tiny little detail."**

"**What?"**

"**Shutter bug didn't open the chamber by herself, and if you want to get technical she didn't open it at all...Voldemort did," Angelina shuttered.**

"**No Tom Marvolo Riddle did, You-Know-Who can't get into Hogwarts."**

"**Same difference...I'll show you," Julius used his wand to spell out Tom Marvolo Riddle out in the air, Angelina looked unimpressed.**

"**So I can do too."**

"**Wait...if you rearrange the letters the name looks a little like this," Angelina gasped as he transformed the name to spell out: I Am Lord Voldemort.**

"**Oh so...wow," he nodded.**

"**When you said that Weasley used the diary to open the Chamber of Secrets I knew something was off because only the heir of Slytherin can open it."**

"**I know that but it still doesn't explain how she opened it since only the successor can."**

"**As you know the journal belonged to Tom Riddle but what you don't know is that he saved his memory in the journal, and when it fell into the hands of the Weasley girl he used the journal to control her actions. Tom Riddle was the heir to Slytherin," Julius explained.**

"**How do you know so much about this?"**

"**My father's private library and the rest is pretty much common Slytherin knowledge."**

"**Oh, how do we read the journal anyway?"**

"**Beats the hell out of me...it depends on by the looks of it...Sybil. Only the person who records the memory sees words."**

"**Maybe we should write in it," Julius stood only to disappear up the staircase to his room and within seconds, he returned with ink and a quill in hand.**

"**What do you think we should write," he asked handing her the items.**

"**I don't know...how about this," she answered scribbling down on the first yellowed page of parchment.**

_**We want to hear your story; can you tell us what happened to you?**_

**_No, I cannot tell you! _**

**Julius and Angelina looked at each other astonished and amazed. She handed to quill to him in hopes that he could persuade the mysterious girl.**

_**Is your name Sybil?**_

_**Smart one you are...who are you?**_

_**I'm Julius Montague and the other is Angelina Johnson.**_

_**A Montague! What a beastly boy you must be...like Cassius you are, a pathetic blood obsessed arse! **_

"**Wow! She knows so well...and who's Cassius by the way?" Angelina joked earning a glare from Julius.**

"**He was my grandfather...so they must have known each other."**

_**I am nothing like him!**_

_**The apple does not fall from the tree...I want to speak to the girl.**_

**Angelina took the quill back while Julius gave her an encouraging nod.**

_**Angelina here can you tell me what year it is?**_

**_I know who you are...I can tell whose writing! The year is 1939 to be exact._**

_**How old are you?**_

_**I'm eleven years old.**_

**_Are you a muggle-born half-blood or pureblood?_**

_**I am a pureblood witch.**_

_**You go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**_

_**Yes!**_

_**We want to know your story...we need to know.**_

_**I dare not tell a soul but I can let you experience to for yourself.**_

_**How?**_

**_Simple, answer the conundrum properly and it's all yours but you get it wrong and the book will close forever to your eyes, deal?_**

_**Deal!**_

_**What has ears but cannot hear? **_

"**Oh bugger, I don't know I'm not at all good at riddles."**

"**And to think all this time you gave me the impression that Gryffindors could do anything!"**

"**Oh shut up...do you know the answer or not?" Angelina yelled scowling**

"**Tut tut...attitudes and frowning are very unattractive combination, but if you say the magic words I might help you."**

"**Fine...please Montague?"**

"**No...I want you to say Julius is the sexiest man alive and I could shag all day," Angelina glared glaciers in his direction.**

"**Make me say that and I'll never speak to you again," Julius smirked.**

"**Is that a promise?"**

**Angelina stared deep into his orbs making her eyes water and lip tremble. Julius once again caved making Angelina more than overly delighted that she didn't have to shed a tear in her endeavors. **

"**Oi Johnson, don't have a bloody cow I give you the damned answer. Men do all the work and get nothing in return!"**

**Before Angelina could stop herself Angelina lean over gazing her lips across his lightly. Julius was flabbergasted by her forwardness toward him but he wasn't complaining. Sadly as soon as the kiss started it ended because Angelina pulled away looking ashamed.**

"**Where did that come from?"**

"**I don't no...it just happened. I sorry," Julius frowned.**

"**Don't be I'm not," Angelina rolled her eyes.**

"**Let's just call it consolation praise for me not making you say the magic words," she nodded.**

"**The answer?"**

"**Corn," he said while writing the word down on parchment.**

_**Bugger you've got it right.**_

_**Will you show us then?**_

_**Merlin you are a Montague! Fine I show you just, keep your knickers on!**_

**The next thing Julius or Angelina knew the pages of the book began to glow brightly partially blinding them. Angelina felt she was being sucked into a huge vacuum cleaner she yipped as Julius grabbed onto her hand. It was as though the pair were falling headfirst through a tunnel. All of a sudden, Julius felt familiar hard cobble stone floor he opened his eyes to see that they had landed at the entrance of the Great Hall.**

"**Johnson!" He called out realizing she wasn't beside him.**

"**Montague stop screaming someone might hear us," she called out from behind him.**

"**For a complete swot Johnson you sure are dense...they can't hear us or see. We're invisible Johnson this is a memory," she looked around noticing the environment that surrounded them had a prehistoric twinge. **

**They stood cautiously, wands at the ready just in case the unexpected were to occur; voices in the distance interrupted the silence. Angelina and Julius ventured closer to the racket that seemed to vibrate off the walls, which made them more cautious with every step they took. They peeked around the corner a group of children waiting impatiently to venture deeper into the castle. None of them were decipherable to Angelina or Julius who had begun backing away from the group into the corridor that led to the great hall. **

"**First years follow me," A powerful but yet kind voice boomed from behind him.**

"**Dumbledore," they pair said in unison.**

**In the distance, eager first years followed the graying old man anxiously. They scurried past Angelina and Montague who had their backs plastered to the wall continuing on to the Great Hall doors. The group stood and listened as "Professor" Dumbledore explained what was about to happen, some nodded enthusiastically while others looked bored. **

"**Which one do you think she is?" he shrugged.**

"**We'll have to wait for the sorting to began," she nodded in agreement.**

**Before anything else could be said, the doors of the Great Hall slowly opened revealing room to the children making them impossibly keen on going inside. Dumbledore led the pack as they filtered out of the corridor, Angelina pulled Julius closer to the door when he pulled away. **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Look," he said pointing to a first year lagging behind the others.**

**The first year in particular moved so slow that to one passing by she could appear to be standing still. She was a tiny little thing scrawny legs and arms with a heart shaped head that seemed far too big for her body. The girl had pale waxy skin, big bright blue eyes, thin rosy lips, and long locks of beautiful black hair. The girl suddenly froze paled further and began to shiver upon sight of the Great Hall doors. Angelina's heart went out to the girl, forgetting that she was in a memory Angelina reached out to console her. Right before she could make contact someone else had beat her to it causing the girl to squeal and fall. **

"**Alright there," a somewhat strong but dark asked pulling her to her feet.**

**She nodded furiously looking away toward the inside of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sung loudly. **

"**Then what's the hold up why aren't you in there with the rest of the first years," he inquired somewhat annoyed.**

**She shrugged her shoulders while her head tipped on a downward slope toward the floor.**

"**It's very unladylike to slouch in a such manner...besides I can't see your pretty face if it's buried in your chest."**

**The girl looked up slowly to the voice and saw a boy not much older than her but defiantly not a first year. His skin matched hers, he had somewhat broad shoulders but his eyes were...different. She stared into the black pools but gasped and looked away feeling that if she held her gaze any loner she would have died.**

"**Now why all this sulking about the door? Go in put on the hat don't want to be caught without a house."**

"**I can't," she whispered. **

"**Why the bloody hell not, as long as you're not a mudblood it shouldn't matter what house you're in!" The girl flinched slightly.**

"**You are a mudblood...aren't you," he snarled pointing an accusing finger at her.**

"**No! I'm a pureblood," she screamed staring the boy down as if she was contemplating on striking him down for calling her such a repulsive name.**

"**Well if you are then why don't you march your arse into that room and claim a house," he demanded smirking.**

"**I...I...I'm afraid," she whispered.**

"**Afraid of what the hat...it won't bite. What kind of pureblood are you to be terrified of a talking hat," he scoffed.**

"**Had it occurred to you that maybe the hat isn't the problem!" She yelled poking him in the chest making Angelina smile. The opened his mouth to speak but the girl put a finger to his lips to prolong her rampage.**

"**No don't speak I'll enlighten you the problem is that I'm afraid of what house I'll get in to."**

"**Oh," he said.**

"**My grandmother wants me to be in Ravenclaw and my grandfather in Slytherin (he smirks) if I'm not in either they'll chuck me off the family tree for sure!"**

"**No worries the Sorting Hat won't put you where you don't belong just hope for the best and if you really want to be there you will," he said softly.**

"**Okay...I know where I need to be," spoke assertively head held high as she began to walk briskly into the Great Hall.**

"**I didn't catch name first year...be a pity if we were in Slytherin together and didn't know each other," he spoke forcing her to turn around.**

"**You're in Slytherin? (He nods) Well, where are my manners my name is-**

"**Everyone is in the Great Hall you two should join us there is going to be a lovely feast and as for you the Slytherin table has an empty spot with your name on it," Professor Dumbledore interrupted.**

"**Sorry Professor Dumbledore," the boy apologizes waltzing past the doors but not before winking at the girl, he had left behind.**

**Dumbledore watched the boy stroll to his table causally not caring that everyone's eyes were on him. Angelina and Julius looked closer, notice that the twinkle was missing from the old man's eyes, and saw his blatant distaste for the boy.**

"**Well shall we be going, we mustn't delay the process any longer some of your classmates are becoming quite unruly," he explained gesturing to the front where most of the first years wore expression of anger and impertinence.**

**Without a word, the two walked to the front of the Great Hall with a hidden speed that got them there in no time at all. Angelina and Julius were left in the corridor completely immobile as if their limbs no longer functioned. **

"**What are we waiting for lets go in and have a better look," Julius exclaimed taking her hand pulling her to the opening.**

**Suddenly everything around them began to fade and the familiar blinding light returned. This time it was different, instead of being sucked into a vortex they were sent flying backwards. The next thing either of them knew they were back in the common room with the journal in front of them closed. **

"**That was...brilliant," Angelina panted.**

"**Yeah it feels like we've been gone forever...but in actuality it was as if we never left," Angelina looked to the clock that read 9:30 the approximate they left.**

"**Of course...I guess I should go do Umbridge's...oh no," she wailed.**

"**What?"**

**Angelina sighed and proceeded to explain how she had dropped her books in the process of running to Hagrid's Hut only realizing that the only place they could have been was the Forbidden Forest.**

"**So the gatekeeper isn't here any more?" She shook her head. "Did he get sacked or something?" She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**What happened after that?"**

"**I went back to where we had found the box and looked and looked and before I knew it the dinner bell had sounded. I decided to keep looking but soon found I wasn't alone in my search. Someone in a cloak came running through the place throwing a fit then the next thing I know they stop and sit. After a while, whoever it was jumped up and was returning to the castle but they could actually get there my textbooks made their grand entrance. That wanker took my books back to the castle."**

"**They have your stuff...Johnson this isn't something to go mental over. You could always get more books," Julius commented.**

"**This isn't about my books...whoever was in that forest wants that box."**

"**What? How do you know that?"**

"**While they went on their little tirade he or she kept mumbling something about the box...and repeating that phrase you translated for me," Julius sat unnerved.**

"**Did you put your name in the books yet?" Angelina shook her head.**

"**So they can't trace it back to you case closed...whoa boy I'm beat think I'll head to bed, night!" he said getting up only for her to block him.**

"**No there still another issue to deal with here Umbridge is going to skin me alive when she finds out about books seeing how she is teaching both classes now... and not to mention the Gryffindor house will hate me if more points are taken," she whispered.**

"**This has what to do with me?"**

"**So you want her to skin your prize possession alive, do you?"**

"**Well when you put like that, give me...twenty four hours and trust me when you wake up in the morning you won't believe your eyes," he promised gliding toward the staircase then into his bedroom.**

**Angelina sat staring at the closed door confused by Julius' meaning but she quickly brushed it off collecting the box and all its contents. As she was about to leave a feathered object and some ink caught her eye.**

'He must have forgotten them**," Angelina thought retrieving the quill and ink from the floor.**

**She closely examined his items concluding that there was nothing extraordinary about them the way he flaunted his money and parents esteem around. The thing that confused her was that though Montague was a powerful family they weren't prominent like the others in Slytherin, yet they feared him the most. Where does the money come from? Angelina went up the stairs slowly contemplating Julius for when she arrive at his door fear coursed through her. Would he be mad? Would he make her have sex with him? What was he doing? Choosing that knocking was the healthiest plan of action she slowing raised her fist to the door preparing to knock when a voice stopped her cold.**

"**Come in," she sighed and opened the door.**

**Glancing around quickly she know how insanely clean the room was completely immaculate. Every piece of furniture polished, his belongings tucked away somewhere not visible to the human eye, then her eyes landed on her bookcase where is saw a large arrangement of old tattered books that contrasted everything in the room. Julius cleared his throat causing her to tear her eyes away from the bookcase to him. He was at the other end of the room on the balcony now in only a pair of silk bottoms.**

"**You forgot your stuff," he nodded.**

"**You have a really clean room," he raised an eyebrow. "Not that you're filthy or anything but certainly not like other boys are you?"**

"**Cleanliness is next to godliness," he stated as his burned holes into her head.**

"**Right...well I just though I would bring this up to you," she muttered uncomfortably. **

"**I not mad that you barged in on me...I have no interest in touching you tonight...what I do in my room is none of your business...oh and by the way if bragging about my money offends you then maybe you should live with Weasels they'll make you feel right at home! Now if you don't mind vacate my room immediately or is it _you_ who needs a good shag," he spat at her from the balcony.**

**Angelina stood utterly bewildered at how he went from somewhat caring back to cold and uncaring. No longer having the nerve to remain in his presence she slammed the ink and quill on the dresser then retreated out of the room without a word slamming the door behind her. **

**Storming back to her room Angelina threw herself on her bed tucking the box under the pillow. Kicking off her shoes Angelina stretched out facing the ceiling she pondered his reaction to her thoughts. How he went from almost sweet to the monster he had always been toward her. Why would he want now when he never showed interest in her before? With all that running through her mind, she had yet to think about the ten-foot essay due in two days, and then it clicked. **

"**I wonder what the big surprise is going to be," she whispered pulling back the sheets. **

"**No use worrying about it now," she voiced removing her school clothes replacing them with pajamas. **

**She climbed tiredly into bed no longer caring what would await her in the morning. No sooner then she had hit the pillow Angelina was fast asleep. **

**The next morning Angelina felt slight purring in her ear she giggled slightly swatting the nuisance away. It stopped for a moment only nuzzle itself in her neck cause her to roll away. Not realizing that she was already on the edge of the bed Angelina fell hitting the floor with a thud. The sheets came with her landing on top; she swore lightly opening her eyes as the sun greeted her. Squinting she felt around her attempting to gain her surrounding from the heap she was laying in. She felt her head, floor, upper body, sheets and then...**

**Angelina jumped up fully awake and scarred to death finally looking around the room she froze unable to do nothing else but scream...**

* * *

**Reviewing does the body good! Oh yeah the chapter was longer than this but I had to cut it down or was going to look like the last chapter I wrote for 'Life'. Have nice read!**

**-Spiggi **


End file.
